Modern fashion trends dictate an ever evolving and changing of popularity wherein the clothing, shoes, and fashion accessories that are considered cutting edge today are considered passé tomorrow. In keeping with these trends, society has a strong desire to be different and is willing to be judged by the fashions that one wears. Thus, the fashion industry is in a constant search for new and innovative styles and solutions that will help to define the next fashion trend. Not limited strictly to clothing, this need for innovation extends to all areas of fashion, including that of accessories, such as shoes and boots. Accordingly, there is a constant need for new and innovative ideas that not only create new fashion styles, but also that invigorate the fashion industry. The development of the footwear herein described fulfills this need.
Footwear exists in many different discrete forms ranging from open toed sandals to full length boots. Many people expend great amounts of money on their choice of footwear. Many find it difficult to maintain a fashion “edge” while being economical. An article of footwear that comprises a detachable upper assembly would provide an economical means while remaining fashion conscious.
There have been attempts in the past to invent boots that convert into shoes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,203 issued to Roelofs discloses footwear with attachable clothing that may be useful in the event of biological, chemical or radiation attacks. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose footwear with interchangeable decorative features such as a detachable upper assembly and detachable upper tongue that may coordinate to suit a user's fashion sense.
U.S. Pat. No. D 344,169 issued to Brown appears to disclose a convertible tennis shoe. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed device, nor does it appear to teach a detachable upper assembly and detachable tongue that use fasteners to attach to a lower boot assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. D 333,204 issued to Terrell discloses a sneaker with a cowl like upper. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed device, nor does it appear to teach footwear with interchangeable decorative features such as a detachable upper assembly that may be changed to reflect a user's personal fashion taste.
U.S. Pat. No. D 280,567 issued to Ji discloses what appears to be a sneaker with a zippered detachable upper. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed device, nor does it appear to comprise an upper section with a plurality of eyelets and a detachable upper tongue section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,018 issued to DuPree discloses a detachable upper for a sneaker comprising a hook and loop fastener. Unfortunately, this patent does not disclose footwear with multiple interchangeable decorative features such as upper assemblies and tongues that may be added to reflect one's fashion sense, nor does it appear to disclose an upper that comprises eyelets and other features to discretely disguise the addition of the upper assembly to an article of footwear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,447 issued to Maleyko et al. discloses an athletic shoe with break-away high top that appears to attach to a shoe through hook-and-loop fasteners. Unfortunately, this patent does not disclose footwear with multiple interchangeable decorative features such as upper assemblies and tongues that may be added to reflect one's fashion sense, nor does it appear to disclose an upper that comprises eyelets and other features to discretely disguise the addition of the upper assembly to an article of footwear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,641 issued to Levine discloses an article of footwear with a cuff like section on the upper part of the footwear. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose an article of footwear with a detachable, interchangeable upper assembly and upper tongue.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,642 issued to Liao discloses a shoe having interchangeable uppers. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose footwear with interchangeable decorative features such as a detachable upper assembly and detachable upper tongue that may coordinate to suit a user's fashion sense.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,158 issued to Walker discloses a sportsmen's boot with a detachable extension. Unfortunately, this patent does not disclose footwear with multiple interchangeable decorative features such as upper assemblies and tongues that may be added to reflect one's fashion sense, nor does it appear to disclose an upper that comprises eyelets and other features to discretely disguise the addition of the upper assembly to an article of footwear.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,133 issued to Marlowe discloses a shoe with detachable upper. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose footwear with interchangeable decorative features such as a detachable upper assembly and detachable upper tongue that may coordinate to suit a user's fashion sense.
U.S. Pat. No. 854,274 issued to Crook et al. discloses an attachment for shoes that appears to comprise an upper that utilizes snap fasteners to attach to a shoe. Unfortunately, this patent does not disclose footwear with multiple interchangeable decorative features such as upper assemblies and tongues that may be added to reflect one's fashion sense, nor does it appear to disclose an upper that comprises eyelets and other features to discretely disguise the addition of the upper assembly to an article of footwear.
None of the prior art particularly describes a footwear with removably attachable components on the ankle area and tongue that the instant device possesses. Accordingly, there exists a need for a line of boots that operates without the disadvantages as described above.